


A New Normal

by LacyPearl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacyPearl/pseuds/LacyPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of One Direction is anything but normal. </p>
<p>For Louis Tomlinson, life is too far out of the ordinary.</p>
<p>After one <i>shagadelic</i> night, Louis finds himself getting sick every morning. Is it just a simple stomach virus or something more?</p>
<p>When Harry drags him to the doctor after two weeks of constant puking, Louis gets the news that would change life as he knows it.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Mr. Tomlinson, it appears that you're pregnant."</i>
</p>
<p>This is an MPREG fanfic. If you are not comfortable with it, then don't read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Normal

I awoke to the sound of my alarm blaring. I rolled over and turned it off and snuggled into my pillow. I was just on the brink of sleep when my bedroom door flew open.

“Dude, come on! Wake up.” Liam’s voice filled my room and a low groan came from my body.

“Five more minutes. That’s all I need. Just five more minutes.” The nightmares were getting more frequent. I slid my hand under the covers and placed it on my stomach.

“Lou, Simon will be here any minute and he demanded that we all be downstairs.”

“Alright, Li. I’ll be down in a few minutes.” After the soft click of the door sounded, I slowly crawled out of bed, keeping my hand on my stomach. I looked at my reflection and thought about the day that’s been haunting me for the last two weeks.

_Three weeks ago_

“Louis, we’re going to Nando’s. Wanna come?” I looked over at Harry from my place on the couch, biting my lip. I was supposed to be with Eleanor tonight, which meant that Eleanor and I stay hidden and management puts together some photoshopped pictures of us and put them on the Internet, which Harry is fully aware of.

“Haz, you know tonight is ‘date night.’ I can’t leave the house.” I saw Harry’s eye roll as he strode over to the couch, sitting on the arm.

“Want me to just get your usual then?” I kneeled up on the couch, engulfing one of his large hands with both of mine.

“Harry, this is killing me just as much as it’s killing you. I hate having to hide who we are, just so management can make another million off of us.”

“I just wish they’d see they would make twice as much if they let us come out. I mean, seriously. Practically our whole fucking fandom ships us.” Harry slid off the arm and into my arms.

Harry is still just a _boy_. He’s just now going through his last stage of puberty, growing about two inches every other day. On top of that, he’s an insecure, closeted gay young man who’s being called a womanizer by just about every magazine and tabloid in the country.

Because of management, Harry has cried himself to sleep many times. Telling him that I love him and that he’s not a womanizer only works a certain amount of times, which is why I’ve had to resort to letting him tear my ass apart every night. I’d much rather have him crying from pleasure than from pain. He’s my love, and I absolutely hate management for what they’re doing.

“Baby, I know. Trust me. I know more than anyone. I was out before I auditioned for the _X Factor_ , and I had to be locked back in the closet for God knows how long. But, I’m here. I’m always gonna be here.” Harry looked up at me, and I could see the lust building in his eyes. He gripped a hand at the back of my neck, pulling my head toward him. He crashed his lips into mine, and I was more than happy to oblige.

I love being intimate with Harry. There are times when we make love, but some of our best moments have resulted from our hate of management. Harry pulled away from our kiss, and turned me on my stomach. I bit back a smile as he pulled my pajama pants down.

“Gonna make you feel good.” Harry’s voice was already husky as he quickly undid his jeans. I grabbed a couch pillow and buried my face into it as he brought my knees up, raising my bum in the air. 

Hours went by as Harry kept drilling me, and neither one of us still hadn’t came yet. I could feel my stomach start to tighten, and I knew this was it.

“B-Babe…” I gripped the couch and pushed back against him, wanting to feel as much friction as possible. He wrapped an arm around my waist and gripped my shoulder, his thrusts getting harder and sloppier as he tried to maintain control.

“S-Shit, Louis!” After one final slam, I felt him fill me up and I spilled all over the couch. He pulled out of me and fell back on the couch, pulling me with him. I had no strength left to do anything, so I curled into his body perfectly and we both fell into a dreamless slumber.

_Two weeks ago_

It’s been about a week and a half since Harry and I last had sex, and he’s getting restless. We’ve never gone without it longer than a day since we started dating. It’s not that I don’t want to because I do. But, I’ve been feeling really sick and I think Harry can tell and that’s why he’s not pushing the subject. I’ve puked every morning this week, and I haven’t been participating in the tour rehearsals. I know the boys are counting on me, but if I’m too sick to do anything, then what good am I?

“Okay, that’s it.” I looked up at Harry from my spot in the middle of our bed.

“What’s it?”

“You’re going to the doctor.” 

“Harry, no. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not, Louis. You’ve puked every morning this past week. You’re hardly getting out of bed. I’m worried.” Harry sat beside me and stroked my cheek. I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes.

“Baby, I’m fine. Really. I feel fine right now.”

“Yeah, right now. But, I guarantee by tomorrow morning, you’ll be puking again. Please, for me. Go to the doctor.” I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed heavily. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go to the doctor. I have enough money for it.

“Okay. I’m gonna shower, then I’ll go.”

 

“Okay, Mr. Tomlinson. What seems to be the problem?” I was perched on the exam table in the doctor’s office, wearing one of those dreadful gowns with no back. Harry was sitting beside me, quiet and observant.

“Well, doc. I’ve been sick this whole week, and it’s interrupting my work.”

“Okay. Sick how?”

“I’ve been puking a lot. Especially in the morning. It’s like, it wakes me up. It’s usually around eight or nine in the morning, and I’ll wake up and literally have to run to the bathroom so I can make it to the toilet.” I watched as the doctor scribbled things down on his nifty clipboard while I was talking.

“Okay. It could just be a stomach virus. When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?”

“Um… Why does that have anything to do with why I’m sick?”

“Well, it doesn’t. Not necessarily. But, if it’s an ulcer or something inside your stomach, sex can disrupt it and cause it give more symptoms.”

“Okay, well… It’s been a little less than two weeks. Give or take a few days.” I bit my lip, watching him write. An ulcer?

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to do an ultrasound of your stomach, so I can see inside to make sure nothing abnormal is growing.”

“Ultrasound? Isn’t that something, like, for babies?” I looked at Harry and could see the definite worry lines in his forehead. 

“Yes, normally. But, we also give ultrasounds to patients with stomach issues. So, if you could step out while I take the ultrasound. It won’t take more than ten minutes or so.” Harry looked at me and I gave him a short nod, letting him everything will be okay. Harry, reluctantly, listened and let the exam room door slam shut.

“Alright, Louis. Just lie back and pull the gown up and we’ll get started.” I did as I was told, thankful I was wearing boxers underneath the gown. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath while he turned the machine on. I really hope it’s nothing more than just a stomach virus. 

“Okay, this is going to be quite cold on your stomach.” I tensed up, feeling the cold gel being squirted onto my stomach. I couldn’t watch. I didn’t want to see what was inside my stomach. He started moving the wand, or whatever it’s called, around on my stomach.

“Hmm. Well, this is odd.” My eyes shot open, hearing this.

“What? What’s odd? What’s wrong with me?” I could literally hear my heart beating. _Thump-de-thump-de-thump._

“By chance, you never had a sex change, did you?”

“Excuse me? I mean, I know I’m sort of feminine, but there’s no need for that. That’s just rude.”

“Louis, I’m only asking because of what’s on the screen.” I looked at the screen, and since I wasn’t a doctor, I couldn’t tell what the hell I was looking at.

“Well, what is it?” The beating was getting louder. My heart must really be racing. God, please don’t let me die.

“Do you see this little speck, right here?” He pointed to a tiny blob on the screen and I had to scrunch my eyes to even seen it properly.

“Yes. What is it?”

“It’s a… Well… It’s a baby.”

 

After going into hysterics, both crying and laughter, the doctor pretty much told me there was no other explanation. The heart beat that I was hearing wasn’t mine, but in fact, the baby’s. But, I’m a guy. I can’t have a baby inside me.

“So, what happens now?”

“Well, if you don’t want to keep it, we could abort it now and forget we ever had this conversation.” As soon as he said that word, my hand immediately went to my stomach, protecting it.

“Doctor, I can’t do that. Even if I am, which I still don’t believe, there’s nothing I despise more than abortion.”

“I’m required to go over your options with you. So, I’m guessing you’re gay.”

“What was your first clue?”

‘Well, I may be a doctor, but I do have a teenage daughter and she’s a huge fan of ‘Larry Stylinson.’ She gets too crazy about it sometimes. She legitimately thinks you two are together.”

“We are.” The doctor looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t comment, though and pulled a clipboard out instead.

“Okay, I’m going to start you on a prenatal vitamin regimen. Take these every morning when you wake up. You’ll start to feel more energetic and more alert.” I listened as he explained everything I needed to do in order to keep this baby alive.

“Mr. Tomlinson, are you going to tell the father?” I bit my lip, considering. Harry’s eighteen. He’s not ready to be a father, nor am I. Our careers are just taking off, and I can’t tie him down.

“No. Not yet. I’ll just tell him it’s a stomach virus. I have four younger sisters, so I know when the morning sickness and stuff goes away. I’ll just tell him it’s going to take a few more weeks for it to be fully out of my system.”

“Okay. Well, here are your prescriptions.” I stood up and pulled my clothes back on, taking the prescriptions and shoving them into my pocket.

“Thank you, Doctor. I’ll be calling you if I have any more questions. And, I hope you know that this is confidential. If the press finds out about this…”

“No worries, Louis. I’m a professional. I make plenty of enough money. I don’t have to exploit you.”

“Thank you. This means a lot.” I held my hand out and he gave me a firm hand shake.

“Good luck, Mr. Tomlinson. Congratulations on your pregnancy.”


End file.
